


Fallen Angel

by Gwen_Bradbury



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Bradbury/pseuds/Gwen_Bradbury





	Fallen Angel

On a night, a vision in the clouds  
stood the dark horizon with great despair  
descends in my heart from the deepest sky  
like a winged sunbeam.  
As light as a feather, he touched my arm  
wrung from his broken lip, a single tear  
wrung from his helpless flesh, a broken cry  
drowning in his dismay like a craven spirit  
bursting through the stillness, through the lethargy.


End file.
